A Trainer's Legacy
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: 18 childhood friends separate and go their own ways throughout the entire world. They seek to catch them all, befriend both people and Pokemon, and either collect all 18 badges or get 5 Contest Ribbons so that they can be accepted into the Pokemon Global League, a tournament where Trainers battle for the title of the best.
1. Prologue: Introductions

**Prologue: Introductions**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any characters associated with it. I do however, own characters that I have made up for the following story. Also, note that real places in the world will be used.**

**Author's Note: I present this story, which I call "A Trainers Legacy!" It focuses on the adventures of 18 Trainers, who after receiving their very first Pokémon, separate and try to conquer their dreams. It's filled with romances, unexpected betrayal, great battles, and much more in the following story. READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY! Also, the story will use Pokémon from all six generations!**

Our story begins in our world, or to be more specific, the United States. Only nowadays, Pokémon co-exist with us humans. Some of us use these magnificent creatures for competitive battling, and others keep them as pets, while few evil-hearted people use them as slaves or underlings.

Anyways, our story begins in Fort Worth, Texas where 18 students reside. Today, those kids will take their final exams and if they successfully pass them, they will be able to choose their first Pokémon and start their very own Pokémon adventures.

Martin Johnson is a tall, muscular but skinny boy. He is currently 13 years old and his birthday is May 2nd. He has black hair that he brushes down and hazel colored eyes, which he inherited from his father. He loves to learn new things about Pokémon but hates when a Pokémon is mistreated. Martin hopes to become a Pokémon Master after graduating from the Institute.

Karina Marchena is a cute, 13 year old girl that happens to be Martin's girlfriend. She is slightly shorter than her boyfriend, but still, she is just as responsible. Her birthday is July 27th, which makes her a little younger than Martin. She has light brown hair that she keeps in a ponytail to compliment her sky blue eyes. Karina hopes to become a Grand Coordinator like her mother was. She has two siblings, Richard (11) and Lily (10).

Michelangelo Johnson is Martin's younger brother and also the youngest of the Johnson siblings. He prefers being called Mikey or Michael. He was born on January 10th, which makes him 11 years old. He has his black hair in a spiky Mohawk and he has chocolate brown eyes. Some say that he is as loud as an Exploud and as an energetic as a wild Vigorith. He hopes to one day, like his mother, become a Gym Leader. He loves playing video games but hates when he can't be active and play around. He is pretty funny, active, and extremely playful. He also thinks of his best female friend, Jennifer Lee, as more than a friend.

Christopher James, known to his friends as simply Chris, is one of Martin and Michael's best friends. He isn't raised by his parents, but is raised by his grandparents (Shauna Jackson and Keith Jackson). He is 13 years old and his birthday is April 13th, making him older than both Martin and Karina. He hopes to one day become a member of the Elite 20 (all of the Elite Four combined). He has chocolate brown eyes and black, spiked up hair. He loves to play football and is very athletic. Chris and Chase McClain have a long history together and consider themselves "true best friends".

Richard and Liliana Marchena, better known as Ricky and Lily, are Karina's younger siblings. Richard is 11 and his birthday is the 29th of May, while Lily is 10 and her birthday is on Valentine's Day (which would explain why she's so sweet and caring). Lily looks similar to her older sister while Richard has the same eye color but his light brown hair faded. Lily loves girly things such as unicorns and Baby Pokémon, but is easily frightened by large, scary-looking Pokémon (mostly Dark-, Dragon-, and Ghost-Types), but Richard is helping her get over that phobia. Richard loves learning about science and Pokémon. He mostly hates when he's called a nerd.

Henry Rachels is the son of Harold Rachels, an extremely rich Pokémon Artifacts Collector. Henry was sent to his Cousin Tyrone's house after his father went bankrupted and was sent to jail. Even though his father was stubborn, Henry is nothing like him, and never brags about the money his father left him (which is approximately 1,500,000 dollars). Henry insists on saving his money and loaning it to friends that need it. He has black hair that he keeps in an afro and he has dark brown eyes. He doesn't dress in suits as if he's rich and prefers to wear basketball jerseys and basketball shoes. He also wears basketball accessories, which include headbands and sweatbands. Henry has been friends with Nicholas Romero and Jessica Martinez since the three were in Pre-Kindergarten. He's been playing basketball since he was five years old. He hopes to play for the Chicago Bulls like his idol Michael Jordan did, but first Henry wants to graduate from OSU, his favorite college.

Nicholas Romero and Jessica Martinez are Henry's best friends and they've been that way since they all in Pre-Kindergarten. They were originally the only people who knew that Henry's father was a billionaire and gave his son over a million dollars. Nicholas is 12 and his birthday is on September 30th. Jessica is also 12 but her birthday is December 13th. Nicholas has short blonde hair and green eyes while Jessica has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Nicholas loves playing Football while Jessica is more of a Tennis girl. Nicholas can be anger quickly and will try to fight, but Jessica is mostly there to cool him down.

Mindy Johnson is the oldest of the Johnson siblings and also the most confident girl you would ever meet. She is currently 14 and her birthday is marked as July 6th. She has her straight, brown hair in two ponytails and she has hazel eyes just like her younger brother, Martin. She's pretty overconfident and sometimes underestimates her opponent. She is great at Volleyball and hopes to become a professional Volleyball Player.

Michelle Johnson is the second youngest Johnson sibling and is also the girly girl of the family. She is known to most people as Girly and he hates when people mispronounce her name. Her birthday is March 21st and she is 12 years old. She loves shopping but hates getting dirty. She sometimes goes Bowling and plays Tennis. Michelle sometime overestimates her opponents and has her long, curly brown hair in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She has a crush on both Christopher James and Chase McClain.

Chase McClain is another of Martin's friends. He's 12 years old and his birthday is the 8th of March, making him about two weeks older than Michelle Johnson. Chase is very athletic and will play almost any sport. He's not an A+ student but he tries to keep his grades up in order to play sports. He really love Track and Football and isn't so keen about Soccer. His greatest rival in sports is Tyrone Lusk. Chris has sleek, black hair and light brown eyes. He has a crush on Michelle Johnson.

Samuel and Samantha Garrison, better known as the Garrison Twins, are the cousin of Martin and his siblings. They were born on August 22nd and are 13 years old. It is unknown who was born first since their birth records were lost (Don't worry! You'll find out who's older in a later chapter). Samuel has dark brown, spiky hair and crimson eye while Samantha has long, dark brown hair and scarlet eyes. Samuel loves to draw while Samantha loves to write stories. They usually argue about who's older.

Tyrone Lusk is a smart, but athletic boy. He is also one of the only people that can match up to Chase in just about any sport. He's an A+ student and is 12 years old. He was born on June 5th and his top two sports happen to be Boxing and Basketball. He has his black hair in cornrows and has black eyes. He gets a little steamed when someone beats him in one of his favorite sports.

Derek Sanchez is Michael's best friend. He is 11 just like Michael and was born on November 25th. He shares the same interests as Michael. Derek has black, wavy hair and brown eyes. He loves when he beats someone at a sport or game, but hates when he loses to them, especially if they're a girl.

Jennifer "Jenny" Lee is a girl that lives in a small town near Fort Worth with her mother and brother. She has long, dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's also pretty funny, hardworking, and also serious at times. She has a crush on her best friend Michael Johnson. Jenny is 11 like Michael and her birthday is February 16th.

Jonathon "Johnny" Lee is Jenny's older brother. He is also hardworking, but more serious, and has a lot of leadership. He thinks he is the leader and can command people to do things at times. Johnny has his dark brown hair faded and light brown eyes. He is 14 and his birthday is June 4th.

Now to begin the story!


	2. Prologue: The Great Final (exams!)

**Prologue: The Great Final (exams!)**

Martin Johnson yawned as he arose from the twin-sized bed. He started to stretch a little before staring out of the window that was right next to his bed. The sun was shining brightly, wild Fletchling and Starly flew throughout the blue, slightly cloudy skies, and Miltank grazed the grasslands as wild Tauros, Bouffalant, Sawsbuck, and Gogoat bashed their antlers into one another.

After realizing how much time he had been wasting, Martin hopped out of the bed and scanned the bedroom. Both his brother's and his cousin's beds were empty.

"Damn, am I the last one awake?" He asked himself as he finished making up his bed. He then walked downstairs, but not before checking his alarm clock, which read "**_8:17 A.M._**"

When Martin arrived downstairs, he saw that his younger brother, two sisters, aunt, and twin cousins were already awake and were sitting at the kitchen table. They seemed to be enjoying their breakfast, which happened to be a stack of Eggo waffles dripping with Mrs. Butterworth's maple syrup, scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon.

Samuel looked up in between bites and saw that his older cousin had finally awoken and was approaching the table, still in his pajamas. "You finally woke up!" He laughed, before stuffing an entire waffle into his mouth.

The others realized that Martin was awake and was staring at them before exchanging their daily morning greetings.

"Good morning Aunt Gina," Martin yawned as he sat down in his chair at the table and started to dig into his plate, biting into the hot, crispy bacon. His aunt smiled and continued to drink her warm, morning coffee.

Michael, Martins younger brother, stared at his brother in curiosity, who was stuffing waffle slice after waffle slice into his mouth. "Bro, why are you eating so fast?" He asked his brother, who's plate was already halfway done. In his short time at the table, Martin had already eaten four waffles.

Martin looked up and swallowed the large amount of eggs that he had crunched down. He faced his family with a sly smirk before answering quite confidently. "Don't you guys remember? Today is our final day at the Institute! We take our final exams today…"

Before Martin could finish his sentence, he had been interrupted by his brother. "Oh yeah! If we pass our finals, we'll be able to choose our very own Starter Pokémon and will become official Pokémon Trainers!" Michael finished.

"And Pokémon Coordinators!" The girls reminded the loud boys. After all, they did want to follow in their great-grandmother's footsteps and become Grand Coordinators by participating in Pokémon Contests.

A few minutes later, the children had already finished their breakfast and rushed up the flight of stairs to get ready for the day. They did only have around an hour and a half to get to the Pokémon Institute before they would be marked tardy.

The children took turns washing up in the two showers located throughout their home. They then freshened up before getting dressed in their school uniforms. They also grabbed their backpacks, which held all of their school supplies. The children decided to leave their traveling equipment at the house, because even if they did receive their Starter Pokémon today, they had decided on resting for the night and heading out bright and early in the morning.

After an hour or so, the six children headed out of the house and heard their aunt giving them words of advice. When they walked off their yard they saw three familiar figures. They all had blue eyes and light brown hair. Martin knew who one of them was almost immediately.

"Hey Karina!" Martin yelled as he hugged the oldest of the three figures, who happened to be his girlfriend Karina Marchena. The other two children were her younger siblings, Richard and Liliana. They lived with their grandparents since their mother happened to be a Coordinator and their father was the Gym Leader of the San Francisco Gym.

The young couple hugged one another for a while until an impatient Mindy spoke up. "Shouldn't we get going? Professor Willow will not be pleased if we're late." She told the younger students.

The group knew that their teacher, the world famous Professor Willow was nice until she was angered, during which she would become the worst thing you could imagine… literally.

"Yeah, but do you guys know where Henry, Nicholas, and Jessica are? We checked their houses and they weren't there." Karina asked her friends.

"I guess they already left. Derek told me that he left with Tyrone and we all know that Chris and Chase are always the first ones at the Institute." Michael replied.

The nine students quickly walked through the path to get to their Trainer School. They saw many wild Normal-Type Pokémon since Fort Worth was called "_The Town of Basics_".

After around 15 minutes of walking the group arrived at a huge building made of red bricks. It was a sturdy building that had a huge sign that read, "**_Professor Willow's Pokémon Institute for Future Trainers_**". It also explained how one year's worth of education could help you on your way to becoming a Pokémon Master.

The children walked into the building and saw their seven friends sitting in their assigned seats, talking about what they expected on the upcoming exams.

"Hey Michael!" Jennifer Lee, Michael's love interest, said to the boy with a wave, causing Michael to blush slightly.

Anyway, all the students were dressed in their school uniforms. The boys wore a black sweatervest which was on top of a white dress shirt. They also wore khaki slacks and black dress shoes while the girls wore the same tops but with khaki shirts, high white socks, and black dress sandals.

After a while of talking, the students turned to see a woman walk into the classroom. She had ocean blue colored hair that went down to her waist and she wore black square glasses. Her whitish-blue lab coat swayed in behind her body as she walked in front of all the students.

"Good morning students," The woman said in a calm, comforting voice that sounded both sweet and gentle. The students smiled as they realized the voice belonged to their instructor, Professor Wendy Willow. She happened to be one of the most famous Professors in Texas, and possibly even the entire Unite States.

"Hello Professor Willow!" The students all greeted in union. After all, today happened to be a great day for all of the students. This was the day that they would be able to choose their very own Pokémon, or at least that is what they thought.

The Professor's smile turned upside down as she started to speak once more. "Students, I apologize but today you will not be able to take the final exams, since my assistant is out sick. She was supposed to bring both the exams and the Starter Pokémon, so today you can just head back home and rest up for tomorrow." She sighed.

The students all started to curse under their breath and pout. This was supposed to be the best day in their entire year of attending the Trainer Institute.

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of class?" Liliana Marchena asked the Professor, who thought for a while until she got a "brainstorm".

"Why don't you all grab one of the school's practice Pokémon and battle another so you can absolutely be ready for the big day tomorrow." Professor Willow responded.

The 18 children nodded and walked to the shelf. The shelf was where the Pokéballs containing the school's practice Pokémon were stored. All of the Pokémon were Normal-Types though. Even though they weren't that powerful, they would obey any Trainer's commands.

After choosing the Pokémon they would battle with, the students decided who they would battle with. This wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Martin and his friend, Chris were the first to battle. They each walked to a different end of the hallway, which doubled as the school's local Pokémon Battlefield. Both of the held their Pokéball in their hand, ready to start the battle.

"Sentret, come on out!" Chris called out as he threw the red Pokéball into the air. A small, brown, squirrel Pokémon welcomed the students who watched with excitement. "SENTRET!" It cried as it called out its name.

"Teddiursa, time to battle!" Martin shouted as he released the Pokémon he had received from the Pokéball Shelf. A light brown bear-like Pokémon with sharp claws a crescent above its muzzle exited the ball.

Both Pokémon faced one another just as the students did. They were ready to brawl it out and prove who was come out supreme.

"Teddiursa, start things out with Scratch!" Martin commanded as the battle finally began. The Little Bear Pokémon let out a fierce growl before swiping the Scout Pokémon with its tiny claws on its tiny paws.

Sentret was pushed back by the attack but wasn't seriously injured. Now it was Chris's turn to deal some damage to Martin's Teddiursa. "Man that Teddiursa is pretty strong and it may be a problem… so Sentret use your Defense Curl!" He said.

The Sentret curled itself into a ball as its defense started to rise quite high. Now it seemed that Sentret could survive a couple of hits that Teddiursa had to deliver.

"Now Quick Attack!" Chris followed. His Pokémon smashed its entire body into the Little Bear Pokémon with an incredible speed. Martin didn't seem worried. "That's just like you Martin," Chris laughed.

"I know I'm going to win… Teddiursa, finish this with Fury Swipes." Martin exclaimed as his Teddiursa prepared the final attack.

Before Sentret or Chris could react, Teddiursa was unleashing a barrage of scratches on the Scout Pokémon, inflicting tons of damage with each swipe. After around 20 slashes, Sentret laid on the ground, completely out of energy.

Martin congratulated the Teddiursa as they had just won the battle. After exchanging a friendly handshake, Martin and Chris gave the Professor both of her practice Pokémon back and then started to watch the other battles.

Later that day, after a few hours of Pokémon battling, the sun was starting to set. Professor Willow told her students to have a good night's rest and be ready for the exam as they walked to their homes, each ready for the day that was to come.

**THE NEXT DAY**

The next day all 16 of the students arrived at the Institute earlier than they had the previous day. After all, this was their special day. They had all gotten a good night's sleep, and were ready to conquer the finals.

Professor Willow and her assistant, a 16 year old girl with black hair in a ponytail and a white lab coat, walked in and saw the students awaiting them. They smiled and handed everyone a booklet full of the exam questions.

The students immediately got to work on their tests. Lucky for them, the first few questions were quite easily with things like, "_Which type is Rattata?_" and "_Which attack does times four damage to an Altaria?_" Although the exam got more complex as the students progressed through it.

When all the students were finished with their exams, the Professor collected the tests and started to grade them. After around ten minutes, she looked up and smiled. She then yelled, "EVERYONE PASSED WITH AN 80 OR HIGHER!"

Everyone smiled and hooted with joy before heading home to prepare for their graduation ceremony, which was when they would be getting their Trainer Certificates, Starter Pokémon, and their Pokédexes.

Later that evening, all 18 of the students got dressed in their Sunday best, which included tuxedoes, suits, and dresses, and headed to the Institute with their loved ones. Everyone's family was there, even Samuel's father, who didn't quite get along with their mother now.

There, all 18 children walked onto the stage of the school auditorium and received their certificates before being announced certified Pokémon Trainers by the order of the Pokémon League. They got their diplomas to prove that they had successfully passed their exams. Now everyone had a choice to make.

The Pokémon that were available to the Trainers were revealed to be six Grass-Types: Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, and Chespin; six Fire-Types: Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, and Fennekin; and finally, six Water-Types: Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, and Froakie.

It turned out that Martin would be the first to pick his Pokémon, since he had received the highest score on the test, with a perfect 100. He walked into the vacant classroom and saw Professor Willow awaiting him. She had 18 Pokéballs on her desk, each containing a Pokémon; also a box full of Pokédexes was on the desk along with another box filled with empty Pokéballs.

After grabbing a Pokédex from the box and ten empty Pokéballs like the Professor told him to, Martin was ready to make the hardest decision he would ever have to make. He stared at each Pokémon in amazement until he decided the one that was right for him.

"I think I'll go with the Squir- I mean Froakie!" Martin told the Professor as he pointed at the Pokéball containing Bubble Frog Pokémon. Professor Willow nodded and handed the Pokéball that held a Froakie in it to the boy.

Martin gazed at the Pokéball and couldn't resist bringing his new partner out of its Pokéball. The Pokémon sent out was revealed to be a small, light blue, pale frog-like Pokémon. It had a white, bubbly coat around its neck and on its back. It also had a dark blue stripe between its golden eyes. "FROAKIE!" The creature cried out.

Martin decided that he wanted to obtain more information on the Pokémon, since after all it was his first Pokémon and would be along with him on his journey the entire way. He picked up his Pokédex and pointed it at the Froakie. He scanned the Pokémon with the machine and it explained, ""**_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. It secrets bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. It is a Water-Type_**"

Martin immediately thanked the Professor and headed home, with his Froakie hopping behind him at a similar speed. His Pokédex, Certificate, World Map, ten empty Pokéballs, PokéMedicine, and other items were all in his backpack, packed all nice and neat.

After waiting for a while at home, Martin looked up to see his brother walk into the room along with his cousin, Samuel. A Chimchar followed Michael in while a Torchic trailed behind Samuel.

"Hey bro, why didn't you stay until the end of the ceremony. We saw the Pokémon that everyone chose and went out to get ice creams… here's your Double Fudge Sudowoodo Surprise." Michael told his brother as he handed him a chocolate shake with green gumballs on it that resembled a Sudowoodo's green spheres on its hands.

Martin dug into his delicious dessert before asking which Pokémon each of his friends had chosen. It turned out that Karina had chosen Snivy, Chris had received a Charmander, Richard had a Totodile, Lily received the Chikorita, Henry got Cyndaquil, Mindy chose the Mudkip, Chase had a Chespin now, Samantha had Piplup, Nicholas received a Turtwig, Jessica received a Squirtle, Derek obtained the Oshawott, Michelle had chosen Tepig, Jennifer got a Fennekin, and Jonathon received a Treecko.

That night all of the Trainers packed and got prepared for the next morning before getting a good night's sleep. After all, they would be leaving for their journeys first thing in the morning. They would be heading to Dallas, where they would decide what they would do, who would travel with one another, and to also say their goodbyes before separating.

The next morning Martin awoke to a shock. Even though he had been the first asleep, he was the last awoke in his home. He immediately dashed down the single flight of stairs to see his Aunt Gina awaiting him.

She held his Froakie's Pokéball, and his backpack full of the items he needed including $1000 to start with, ten potions to start with, ten Pokéballs, some clothes, and all of his training materials (Pokédex, etc).

"Samuel told me to tell you to head to Dallas since that is where everyone is meeting up. Have a great time on your adventure and Martin…" His aunt said before pausing. "…give your parents a great battle if you come across them!" She finished as Martin raced out of the house, running towards Dallas at his full speed.

**Pokémon Debuts**

Teddiursa, Sentret, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Chespin, Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Fennekin, Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawott, Froakie

**Pokémon Updates**

Martin J. –Receives a Froakie

Karina M. –Receives a Snivy

Michael J. –Receives a Chimchar

Chris J. –Receives a Charmander

Richard M. –Receives a Totodile

Lily M. –Receives a Chikorita

Henry R. –Receives a Cyndaquil

Mindy J. –Receives a Mudkip

Chase M. –Receives a Chespin

Samuel G. –Receives a Torchic

Samantha G. –Receives a Piplup

Nicholas R. –Receives a Turtwig

Tyrone L. –Receives a Bulbasaur

Jessica M. –Receives a Squirtle

Derek S. –Receives an Oshawott

Michelle J. –Receives a Tepig

Jennifer L. –Receives a Fennekin

Johnny L. –Receives a Treecko


	3. Prologue: The Journey to Dallas!

**Prologue: The Journey to Dallas!**

**A/N: Yep, now it's time for an entirely new chapter of (DRUM ROLL) A Trainer's Legacy! Now it's time to read and review!**

So Martin and all 17 of his childhood friends have finally become Pokémon Trainers and have left their homes in Fort Worth, Texas. Their first destination is Dallas, TX which is where they will all hookup and decide who will travel who whom. But it was around a 40 mile walk from Fort Worth to their destination.

Martin had been running nonstop for about an hour through an area filled with nothing more than trees, trees, and (OH YEAH!) more freaking trees. As he continued to run, he spotted a familiar figure resting on a rock. It appeared to be his younger brother Michael.

"Michael, is that you?" Martin asked in confusion as he ran up to the boy. The boy turned around and revealed himself to indeed be Martin's brother, Michael. He was quite shocked that his older brother had already caught up to him.

"Damn Martin, you fucking fast! I left a good 20 minutes before you and here you are, already caught up to me!" He laughed before looking at the Pokéball that his brother held in his hand. "Bro, you look really exhausted. You should relax and let your Froakie play around with my Chimchar." He instructed his brother.

At first, Martin doubted doing so, saying that he had to arrive in Dallas as soon as possible, but his brother wasn't wrong… boy was he tired. After all, he had been running for over an hour without even a 30 second break. "Fine, but only for a couple of minutes… then I'm back on the road. Plus, I guess my Froakie could use some fresh air." He responded before releasing his Starter Pokémon from its Pokéball.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon spotted Michael's Chimchar playing in the tall grass and ran towards it, ready to play around. Their Trainers took the time to relax and catch up.

"Hey bro, wake me up in around ten minutes… okay," Martin yawned as he closed his eyes and started to drift back to sleep. But after only five seconds, his eyes burst open, revealing his Froakie and Michael's Chimchar attacking one another with Pound and Scratch respectively.

"FROAKIE!" "CHIMCHAR!" The brothers yelled in union, causing their Pokémon to immediately stop their attacks.

"Michael, how about we settle this like true Trainers would do and have a Pokémon Battle." Martin told his brother, Froakie, and his brother's Chimchar. "Of course, even though we both know that my Chimchar would crush your puny Froakie!" Michael replied.

"Michelangelo, don't try to make me laugh! We'll see who wins this battle! Froakie, come on over here so we can settle this!" Martin smirked as the battle between brothers was about to begin.

Michael and his Chimchar stood ready on one side of the grassy field where the battle would take place while Martin and his Froakie stood on the other side of the battlefield. This would be the first of many battles that the Johnson brothers would have against one another. This would be the start of their sibling rivalry.

"Froakie, start things out with Growl." Martin explained to his Pokémon, who growled as loud as its lungs allowed it to, frightening the Chimp Pokémon along with lowering its attack stat in the process.

"Chimchar, you attack with Leer," Michael commanded his Starter Pokémon. It then started to stare at the Bubble Frog Pokémon in an intimidating way until it felt uncomfortable, also lowering its guard.

"Follow up with Scratch," Michael added, to which his Chimchar obeyed without question. The Fire-Type struck the Water-Type Pokémon with a hard swipe from its paws. Froakie started not feeling so good after the attack.

"Froakie, Pound attack now!" Martin smiled, now he was ready to deal back the damage inflicted to his Starter Pokémon.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon growled as it suddenly pounded the opposing Pokémon with its super tough hand, inflicting major damage to Chimchar. "AGAIN!" Martin continued.

After getting attacked once more by Froakie's Pound, Chimchar was pushed onto the ground where it laid, now defeated.

After restoring some of their Pokémon's energy with the help of a Potion, both Trainers returned their Starter Pokémon. They then congratulated one another since Martin wasn't the type of Trainer to boast.

"Dang, I almost won!" Michael laughed. He truly was close to winning until his older brother had told his Froakie to attack with two Pound attacks. "Yeah, you ALMOST did!" Martin smiled as he hugged his brother.

Soon after straightening up, Martin stood up and attempted to start running once again, only to be stopped by his younger brother.

"Martin, you're off again already?" He asked his brother, who continued to walk with his brother trailing behind him.

"Yeah, I need to get to Dallas quick… I want to hurry up and battle one of our friends. Plus, I haven't seen Karina in over 12 hours… so speed up if you plan on following me." Martin replied as he started to speed up, wanting to get to Dallas as soon as possible.

The Johnson brothers continued to dash towards their destination. In a little over two hours, they were already halfway to Dallas. They had been making such good progress so they decided to take a quick breath. They had passed a couple of their friends along the way and were quite hungry.

"Hey Michael, can you make a few sandwiches for us and some Pokémon food for Froakie and Chimchar, I bet they're hungry too." Martin told his brother, who then nodded. In a few minutes, the brothers were enjoying some peanut butter sandwiches while their Pokémon were enjoying some of the best food they had tasted.

After finishing their meals, the four of them decided to take a quick rest before heading back on the road. They all relaxed until they witnessed something rustle in the grass near them. Martin's Froakie was the first to spot it, and it seemed to be a Pokémon.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon dashed into the grass along with its Trainer following it. It eventually out sped its Trainer to battle the wild Pokémon.

"Froakie!" Martin cried out until he heard his Pokémon's growl. When he arrived at the scene of battle, he saw his Starter Pokémon confronting a small, red-orangish, reptilian-like Pokémon with a small flame burning on the tip of its scaly tail. Its small fangs and claws were small but looked like they could pack-a-punch.

"That's a Charmander… but its looks like it's not feeling good." Martin said to himself as he examined the Pokémon. Its forehead was a dark purple color and it coughed as if it was sick. Also, the flame on its tail looked as if it could go out at any given second.

Martin decided to scan the Pokémon to see what was wrong with it. He pointed it at the Pokémon and it started to search through the many pages of Pokémon before beeping. It then exclaimed, "**_Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. A flame burns on this Pokémon's tail from birth. If it is healthy, the fire on its tail burns intensely. It is a Fire-Type_**. **_This Pokémon is badly poisoned."_**

Martin's Froakie growled at the weakened Pokémon until it was told to stop by its Trainer. "It's badly poisoned, we have to get it to a Pokémon Center!" He said as he picked the poisoned Pokémon up before running to his brother's location.

Michael and his Chimchar had been waiting anxiously for Martin to return until they saw the boy running towards them holding the Charmander in their hands.

"What is that?" Michael asked his brother as he spotted the creature in his arms.

"It's a Charmander and it's badly poisoned so we have to get it to a Pokémon Center and quick." Martin laughed as he along with his brother hit the road, running closer to Dallas.

The two continued to stroll for about another two hours. Their Pokémon were in their Pokéballs and the weakened Charmander was now fast asleep in Martin's arms. After a long, torturing walk that lasted a pretty long time, the brothers finally arrived in Dallas, their destination.

"We've finally made it!" Michael smiled as he gasped for fresh air.

"Charmander, we're almost at the Pokémon Center… just hold on for a couple more minutes." Martin whispered as he walked towards the Pokémon Center.

**Pokémon Debuts**

None

**Pokémon Updates**

Martin J. –Battles Michael J. and wins; Finds and carries a weakened Charmander to Pokémon Center

Michael J. –Battles Martin J. and loses


	4. Prologue: Michelle VS Martin!

**Prologue: Michelle VS Martin**

"Nurse Joy!" Martin yelled as he ran into the Dallas Pokémon Center, still holding the poisoned Charmander in his arms tightly. The pink-haired nurse saw what Martin was holding and grabbed it from him.

"How dare you let your Charmander get badly poisoned like this! If its tail flame went out, it would've died!" She yelled, thinking that Martin had done this to the Pokémon.

"Ma'am, this isn't my Pokémon. I found it on my way here and decided to help it to a Pokémon Center, you can even check y Pokédex!" Martin responded, giving Nurse Joy his Pokédex.

The Nurse searched the Pokédex and scanned Martin. It explained that the only Pokémon that was his was the Froakie he had chosen from Professor Willow before leaving his hometown.

"I apologize Martin, I just hate seeing Pokémon in bad conditions. I can heal this Charmander, but it'll be overnight. This Pokémon is wild so I'll give it back to you in the morning and you can release it back into the wild." Nurse Joy apologized while she gave the weakened Charmander to a Wigglytuff that probably helped her heal Pokémon.

Martin and Michael nodded as they walked upstairs to the room they had rented at the Pokémon Center minutes later. They had decided to rent a room for the evening since it was getting late. They had also left their Pokémon there for the night so they could rest and be at full strength in the morning.

Next, Martin dialed the numbers of his friends into the Holo Caster he had received from the Professor before they had graduated. His friends answered and their pictures appeared in different locations on the screen.

"Hey everyone! We're all probably in Dallas by now, so I think we should all sleep in a hotel for the night and meet at the Pokémon Center by the Cowboys Stadium at around noon tomorrow." Martin yawned as he talked to each of his friends.

Everyone agreed with Martin and after hanging up, they decided that they would rent rooms at either hotels or Pokémon Centers in Dallas.

"Bro, I'm hungry! Let's see if there's a fast-food restaurant somewhere around here. I don't know why but I'm in the mood for a Wendy's Baconator and some fries." Michael told his brother as he walked out of the Pokémon Center to find a decent place to get something to eat.

After searching for a while, the brothers found a Wendy's Fast Food Restaurant. After ordering, Michael had a Baconator, Medium-Sized Fry, and a Coke while Martin was eating two Double Stack burgers, a Medium-Sized Fry, and a Wendy's Chocolate Frosty.

As they ate the food they had ordered, the Johnson brothers began to talk. They were starting to talk about what they hoped to accomplish on their Pokémon Adventures.

"So, do you know what your want to do during you journey?" Martin asked his brother.

"What do you mean? I'm just glad to travel the world alongside my Pokémon." Michael responded, munching on his Baconator still.

"Oh, I'm going to try to collect all 18 of the badges needed to enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers..." Martin said before being interrupted.

"Badges? Pokémon League?" Michael tried to copy in confusion.

"It's a story that dad used to tell me when I was little, before he left. It turns out that Trainers can collect items called badges from Gym Leaders, who are some of the most powerful Pokémon Trainers known to man. If you beat these 18 leaders, you can enter the Pokémon League, a tournament where only the best can come out victors. You'll become a legend if you win it… plus, it's always been a dream of mines to participate in it, yet alone win it." Martin explained.

"That sounds like something I'd like to do. But right now… all that Michael wants to do is to go to bed," Michael laughed as the brothers headed back towards their rooms in the Pokémon Center.

The next morning, the brothers awoke and immediately ran downstairs to where Nurse Joy was awaiting them, holding their Pokéballs and the wild Charmander in here hands. The Lizard Pokémon had been fully restored and now it smiled at Martin before hopping into his arms.

"Martin, my Wigglytuff said that this Charmander wants to travel with you… I think you should catch it," Nurse Joy told the boy as he smiled.

"Charmander, is that true?" Martin asked the Fire-Type. The Pokémon nodded as it grabbed an empty Pokéball from Martin's backpack and pressed the button on it, being sucked into the Pokéball.

After wiggling around for a few seconds, the Pokéball containing Charmander snapped close and stopped moving, meaning that Martin now had a Charmander in his possession.

As Martin and Michael tried to walk outside, they were stopped by two girls. The girls smiled as they hugged their brothers. They were Mindy and Michelle Johnson, the boys' sisters.

"Martin and Michael, we didn't expect to see you two here this early in the morning! We aren't supposed to meet up here for another hour." Mindy smiled as she turned to Nurse Joy.

"We're B4 and B5, are our Pokémon ready?" She asked the Nurse.

"Yes, my Wigglytuff will bring them out in a few minutes." Nurse Joy responded.

"So, anything new?" Michael asked his sisters.

"Not much really, other than the fact that Michelle caught a Pokémon…" Mindy started, only to be interrupted by Michelle.

"And it's the cutest Pokémon ever… other than my lovely Tepig off course." Michelle smiled as she grabbed her Pokéballs from the Wigglytuff beside her. "Come on out gals!" She smiled as she sent out both her Tepig and her newly caught Pokémon, which happened to be a Budew.

"A Budew?" Michael asked as he scanned the Pokémon with his Pokédex. The machine beeped, "**_Budew, the Bud Pokémon. The pollen that is released from Budew's bud can cause runny noses and sneezing. It is a Grass- and Poison-Type_**"

"That's great and all, but now it's time to show you how real Pokémon look like! Froakie, Charmander come on out." Martin smiled as he released his own two Pokémon. The Bubble Frog Pokémon and Lizard Pokémon welcomed everyone with friendly growls.

Michelle couldn't keep her eyes off her brother's Pokémon. "Those Pokémon aren't all that cute, but they do look quite strong," She smiled as her brother smirked.

"Do you want to test my Pokémon out with a friendly battle? They need the experience anyways." Martin laughed as he returned his Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"You're on! Hey Mindy, can you be the referee of this battle?" Michelle asked her older sister, who agreed as the Johnson siblings walked to the side of the Pokémon Center where a training ground awaited them.

"Okay, this Pokémon Battle is between Pokémon Coordinator Michelle Johnson and Pokémon Trainer Martin Johnson. Each Trainer will be able to use only two Pokémon and will be declared victory if their opponent runs out of Pokémon." Mindy explained as her siblings got into their battling position.

"My first fighter is… Budew!" Michelle decided as she sent out her Budew, who would be battling first. The Bud Pokémon released a cloud of pollen from its body to show that it was ready.

"If you're using your new Pokémon… I guess I'll use mine's too!" Martin explained as he sent out his Charmander, who had the advantage over a Grass-Type Pokémon like Budew.

"Okay, Charmander start things out with Growl!" Martin commanded his Pokémon. The Lizard Pokémon let loose a fierce growl that frightened the hell out of Michelle's Budew, lowering its attack power too.

"Budew, you use Growth." Michelle pleaded her Pokémon, who grew slightly bigger as both its attack and special attack rose. The Pokémon grew until it was about as tall as Charmander.

"Now, Absorb!" Michelle added when the Bud Pokémon had grown as big as it could. Her Budew unleashed a red, energy draining beam onto Charmander. The attack drained the energy from the Lizard Pokémon slowly.

"Scratch," Martin immediately said, worried that the Absorb would take all of the energy out of Charmander. His Pokémon struggled to overcome the life draining beam before slashing Budew with its tough claws.

"Martin, doesn't your Pokémon now a Fire-Type move like Ember or Incinerate?" Michelle asked her brother, who sighed as he looked down.

"Actually, I just caught Charmander and haven't trained it… but still, my Charmander can come out victor of this battle!" Martin replied to the question.

"I don't think so… Budew finish this with Absorb," Michelle stated before she heard her Budew whining in pain.

All of the Trainers looked down to see Michelle's Budew being struck by a small flame that had been fired by Charmander. On the other side of the battlefield, Martin's Charmander growled in a happy way.

"Yes, that was Ember! Now, were getting somewhere!" Martin smiled as he gave his Charmander a thumbs-up. He knew that Ember was a Fire-Type move and that it was supereffective against Grass Pokémon such as Budew.

"Ember once more," Martin commanded his Charmander, who unleashed another blast of fire onto Michelle's Budew. The attack was more than enough to take down the Bud Pokémon, who now laid unconscious on the dusty field.

Michelle got out her Pokémon's Pokéball and called her Budew back to its ball. She knew that in order for it to become strong enough to take down Fire-Types, it would have to train as hard as it possibly could.

"Whoa, you beat my Budew… but you won't be so lucky this time! Tepig, it's your turn!" She said as she released her second Pokémon, which happened to be her Starter Pokémon, Tepig. Her Tepig looked similar to any other Tepig, the only difference was that a pink, puffy bow had been wrapped around its head by its Trainer.

"Time for Round Two! Charmander attack with Ember," Martin told his Pokémon, who responded by sending a flaming ball towards Tepig, inflicting some damage.

"Now use your Ember!" Michelle commanded.

The Fire Pig Pokémon exhaled fiery ashes onto Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon was pushed into a tree stump, and when Martin looked back at his Pokémon, it had been knocked out by the strength of the attack.

"Damn, it knocked Charmander out in a single hit… it may be powerful," Martin said as returned his exhausted Pokémon. "…but it's not stronger than my Froakie!" He finished, having sent out his Starter Pokémon.

The Bubble Frog Pokémon spotted Tepig and smiled as it taunted it. It seemed as if it could see the fire in Tepig's eyes, but it still wasn't scared. "FROAKIE!" It croaked.

"Froakie, attack with Pound!" Martin told his Starter Pokémon. The Water-Type smashed its fist into the Fire Pig Pokémon. The Fire-Type barely took damage and awaited an order.

"Tepig use Tackle." Michelle said loud enough that her Tepig could hear the order. The Fire Pig Pokémon ran towards Froakie and then crashed into the Bubble Frog Pokémon with the power of its weight, causing the Water-Type to whine in pain.

"FROAKIE! Use Bubble now," Martin commanded his Pokémon. His Froakie growled as it hopped onto the air and threw some of the bubbles from its frubble cape towards Tepig.

"Counter with your own Ember." Michelle said. Her Tepig unleashed its own attack onto Froakie but it struggled against the barrage of bubbles being blasted at it. Eventually, the two attacks canceled one another out, also pushing both Pokémon back.

"Froakie now you use Pound followed by another Bubble attack!" Martin told his Pokémon. The Bubble Frog Pokémon pounded its fist into Tepig, inflicting some damage as the Fire Pig Pokémon was pushed harder into the ground. It then splashed more of its frubbles into the Pokémon's faces, causing heavy damage.

"Tepig, attack with Tackle using all of your power!" Michelle pleaded her damaged Pokémon, who responded by crashing into Froakie with all of its power.

When it seemed that Froakie was down for the count, it arose from the ground, covered in bruises and some blood. Now, both Pokémon were almost completely out of energy and they breathed hard, hinting that they were near the end of the battle.

"Froakie, finish this with Bubble!" Martin yelled. "Tepig, you use your Ember!" Michelle exclaimed. Martin's Starter Pokémon unleashed a barrage of frubbles at Tepig, but instead of countering with its own attack, Tepig continued to breathe hard, causing it to be struck by the attack.

"Tepig is unable to continue, which means that Froakie wins this battle. The victory goes to my brother, Martin Johnson of Fort Worth." Mindy explained as both of her siblings returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"Martin, you're quite the awesome Trainer! It was a pleasure battling you big brother." Michelle smiled as she hugged Martin.

The Johnson siblings then walked back inside of the Pokémon Center to heal their exhausted Pokémon. When they gave Nurse Joy their Pokémon, they saw all of their friends sitting down, also waiting for their Pokémon. Martin smiled when he saw Karina, his girlfriend.

"Martin!" Karina smiled as she ran up to Martin and hugged him. The two shared a kiss before laughing at their friends' disgusted faces.

"Get a room! What's up Martin?" Christopher James laughed as he exchanged handshakes with his lifelong friend. "Nothing much… but why did you guys tell me to meet up here?"

**Pokémon Debuts**

Budew

**Pokémon Updates**

Martin J. –Catches a Charmander; Charmander learns Ember; Froakie shown to know Bubble; Battles Michelle J. and wins

Michelle J. –Shown to have caught a Budew; Tepig shown to know Ember; Battles Martin J. and loses


	5. Prologue: New Groups, Looks, and Goals

**Prologue: New Groups, New Looks, and New Goals!**

Martin, Karina, Chris, and all of their friends sat outside in a circle. They had been discussing what their plans would be for each of their Pokémon Adventures.

"The famous Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers? Chris, are you insane? Everyone here is just a beginner! We can't even enter that tournament." Martin told his friend, who had been talking about entering the tournament for the last ten minutes.

"Duh, of course we can't… at least not now." Chris replied, making Martin suspicious of what his friend's plan was.

"Martin, Chris, what are you guys talking about? What is this Pokémon World League thing?" Derek Sanchez, one of the other boys, asked out of nowhere.

Many of the children were shocked that their friend Derek didn't know anything about the great Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers (Pokémon League for short).

"Derek, are you serious? Do you really not know what the Pokémon Global League is? It's like, the biggest Pokémon Tournament in the entire world. Millions of Trainers from around the globe gather in Beijing, China to compete for the title of the most powerful Trainer in the world. I heard that the winner gets a chance to battle the Elite 24 and if they succeed at that, they will battle the seven Sub-Champions before facing the two Unnamed Champions!" Chris explained to all of his friends, gathering their attention.

"Whoa, that sounds freaking awesome!" Johnny Lee mentioned.

Each of the children continued to learn about the Pokémon Global League and its legacy from Chris and Martin.

"Okay, but here's what you don't know. You can't just enter this tournament. You have to train and work your way in through hard work to prove that you're strong enough to battle alongside the world's strongest. There are two ways to be accepted into the Pokémon Global League. You can either travel the entire world, defeating Gym Leaders to obtain Badges and when you obtain all 18 badges, you'll have your ticket into the battles. Now, each Gym specializes in a different type and they get harder as you progress, ranging from the basic Normal-Type to the all powerful, Dragon-Type Leader. Another way to get accepted into the tournament is to participate in Pokémon Contests around the world and work towards collecting six Contest Ribbons, which you achieve by showing off your Pokémon in Contest Halls." Martin explained to everyone, who started to talk to one another, explaining how they planned to get into the Pokémon Global League.

Next, everyone decided who they would like to travel alongside in their quest to either earn Gym Badges or Contest Ribbons. Martin Johnson, Karina Marchena, Michael Johnson, and Jennifer Lee decided that the four of them would travel together in one big group. Chris James would travel with his best friend, Chase McClain throughout their journey. Karina's siblings, Richard and Lily would travel as a family, while the Garrison Twin traveled with one another. Henry Rachels would travel with his two best friends, Jessica Martinez and Nicholas Romero. Jonathon Lee, Mindy, Michelle, Derek Sanchez, and Tyrone Lusk all decided that they would travel alone.

They also determined how they would earn their way into the tournament. Karina, Lily, Samantha, Mindy, Michelle, and Jennifer all decided that they wanted to show off their Pokémon by participating in Contests while everyone else would take the original path and challenge the 18 Gym Leaders of the world.

"I want to enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers!" Chase exclaimed.

"Me too!" Derek laughed.

"Yeah, but the most important thing is to enjoy the fun you have with your Pokémon and friends." Martin told his friends.

"That's right and you guys better not forget… my mother is the Gym Leader of the Grass Gym in Sydney!" Michael smirked.

"Well, my father is the Gym Leader of the Normal Gym in Rome, Italy." Richard added.

"My uncle is the Leader of the Rock Gym and boy is he tough! Also, my older sister is leader of the Fairy Gym." Tyrone finished.

Now everyone was as thrilled as they could possibly be about attempting to work their way into the great Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers. They knew that it would be a tough and long challenge and they attempted to fulfill their dreams before the registration of the next tournament, which would be in around three to four years.

"So Martin, about these 18 Badges, do you know which of them we have to achieve first and where it's located?" Chris asked his friend.

"You do have to get them in order and the first Gym is the Psychic Gym which is located in Chicago and the first Contest will be held in Red City, Oklahoma around two weeks from today." Martin explained to everyone.

"I just thought of something that is fabulous! We should all buy some new traveling clothes, we do want to accomplish our dreams in style, right." Michelle told her friends. Everyone agreed and walked to the nearest department store.

When they finished, everyone had a new look. Martin came out with a black polo shirt, khaki cargo shorts, and Jordans. He thought he looked pretty cool.

Karina came out wearing a pink tee with rhinestones around the collar. She also had blue denim shorts that went up midway between her thigh and white sandals.

Michael wore a blue, buttoned down top that he kept unbuttoned to reveal a white t-shirt. He also wore blue jeans and had blue Air Maxes on.

Chris came out wearing a football jersey for his favorite team, the Eagles. He wore the jersey of Mike Vick, his favorite QB. He also wore blue jeans and had white Jordans on.

Richard Marchena came out wearing a white dress shirt with a blue and red tie. He wore black jeans and had on a pair of white Nikes.

Lily wore a golden sundress and golden scandals. She smiled as she twirled her dress.

Henry Rachels came out wearing a basketball jersey of one of his favorite players in the game. He wore the jersey of Lebron James, who he had admired since he played for the Cleveland Cavaliers. He also wore black jeans and a pair of Lebrons.

Mindy wore a purple shirt that matched her sneakers. She had blue skinny jeans on and had her hair tied in a ponytail.

Chase came out wearing a red hoodie that read, "HOTTER THAN A MAGMORTAR!". He also had on black jeans and a pair of red All-Stars.

Samuel Garrison wore an all white T-shirt and black jeans with black and white All-Stars on while his twin sister wore the a white tee and black skinny jeans with white and black All-Stars on.

Nicholas Romero came out wearing army camo cargo shorts and a white tank top. He also had on tan, army Combat Boots. His friend Jessica Martinez wore cowboy boots along with her skinny jeans and button-down shirt that made her look similar to a cowgirl. She also wore a cowgirl hat that Nicholas said made her look "hot".

Tyrone Lusk wore a jersey similar to his cousin, Henry, but he wore the jersey that belonged to Michael Jordan. He was wearing the Bulls '90s away jersey that was a replica to Michael Jordan's. He also wore a pair of Jordans.

Derek Sanchez wore a sky blue Polo shirt and he also had on shorts that matched his blue Lebrons. He wore black shades to compliment his look.

Michelle now wore a denim jacket over her pink, beautiful looking shirt. She also wore a pink skirt and white Adidas with pink stripes on them.

Jennifer Lee wore a white t-shirt that had been revealed by her unbuttoned black and purple vest. She also wore a pair of blue shorts and had on a pair of purple sneakers with white socks.

Jonathon Lee wore a black t-shirt that went along with his black Jordans, Jordan socks, and khaki cargo shorts. He also had on a black snapback and black shades.

After they had finished shopping, each of the Trainers had a couple of outfits to wear. They had also bought PokéMedicine to heal their Pokémon along the way. Now that they were prepared, each of the Trainers were ready for the adventure to come.

After healing their Pokémon, the groups of Trainers separated and were off on their adventures. They were on their world to the world ahead of them, looking forward to the danger, adventures, and Pokémon they would come across.

**Pokémon Debuts**

None

**Pokémon Updates**

None


	6. Psychic Gym: The One that Escaped!

**Chapter 1: The One that Escaped!**

Martin, Karina, Michael, and Jenny have finally separated from their friends and left Dallas. They, along with their friends have decided that they would try to enter the Pokémon Global League for Advanced Trainers. Martin and Michael want to work their way into it by challenging Gyms and defeating their Leaders while Karina and Jenny would participate in Pokémon Contests and attempt to earn six ribbons. They had some time to do these things since the next Global Tournament wasn't until around 3 years from now.

The quartet's first destination was Chicago, Illinois, which was where the first Gym awaited them. Along the way they would stop in Red City so that Jenny and Karina could participate in the Pokémon Contest that would take place there. After walking for three straight hours, Michael began to complain.

"How much longer until we're in Chicago?" He repeatedly asked his brother, dragging his feet on the ground in tiredness.

"If you really want to know, we still have to walk over 900 miles until we even arrive in Chicago… so if we walk around 20 or 30 miles every day, we'll arrive in Illinois in around a month. Now hurry up, we still have 15 miles to walk today." Martin explained, much to his traveling companions' denial.

"900 freaking miles! I thought it was only a few hours away!" Michael said as he started to curse under his breath, still carrying his best friend, Jenny, on his back.

"It's nice of you to carry me on your back, Michelangelo." Jenny smiled as she held on to her friend's shoulders, not wanting to fall off his back.

"You should be carrying me!" Michael complained as he let the girl off his back and attempted to get on her back.

Karina, Michael, and Jenny were already worn out for the day. They weren't even close to their destination. They didn't even know where they were, other than that they were in the middle of nowhere, just enjoying nature as Martin had told them. They hadn't even seen a Pokémon in the area yet, just trees.

"What do you guys think our friends are doing now?" Karina asked her boyfriend, who responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I don't know or care… I just hope that they're alright and that we run into one of them for I can battle them." He replied as his girlfriend playfully hit him in the back of his head.

"Can we relax for a few minutes, Martin?" Jenny asked the boy.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chris James and Chase McClain!**

Chris and Chase had been exploring a small jungle near the location of Martin, Michael, Karina, and Jenny. They were looking for wild Pokémon to make their partners and were trying to level up their Starter Pokémon. So far all they had seen were a few Pidgey, a Sewaddle, and two Weedles.

"This sure is a good place to train my Chespin!" Chase explained as he sent out his Starter Pokémon, which was the Spiky Nut Pokémon, Chespin. "CHES!" It cried out as it looked for wild Pokémon to battle.

"Good thinking… I think I'll let my Charmander enjoy some of this fresh air, I mean it has been battling nonstop." Chris exclaimed before sending out his own Starter Pokémon, which happened to be Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon.

Chase and Chris, along with their Pokémon walked around, sightseeing the around until Charmander let out a growl, pointing at a small, centipede-like Pokémon with its red-purplish body covered entirely in pointy, poisonous needles.

After seeing the Pokémon, Chris immediately got out his Pokédex to receive some information on the species. The device translated, "**_Venipede, the Centipede. Venipede explore its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with the feelers on both its head and tail. It is a Bug- and Poison-Type._**"

"A Venipede? Charmander should blow through this with an Ember!" Chris said out loud, causing his Charmander to attack the Venipede by breathing out a small flame that struck the Centipede Pokémon head on.

When the cloud of dust cleared, the wild Venipede was still up. Even though the attack should have done a great amount of damage on the Pokémon, it seemed to not even have fazed the Poison-Type. Before Chris could say another command, the wild Venipede had curled into a ball and was rolling towards his Charmander, smashing its body into the Lizard Pokémon repeatedly.

"That was Rollout! Charmander use Scratch and then follow up with Ember," Chris told his Starter Pokémon. The Lizard Pokémon attacked Venipede by slashing it with its tough claws. After a few scratches, a small flame was blasted onto Venipede, pushing it to the ground. This time however, the attack did quite a lot of damage on Venipede and when Chris looked up, the Pokémon was on the ground, unconscious with burn marks on its body.

"This thing is pretty tough… I guess I'll catch it." Chris told himself as he grabbed a Pokéball from his bag. He then yanked the ball at the fainted Pokémon. All that the Centipede Pokémon could do was watch as the Pokéball sped towards it before it was sucked into the device. The ball squirmed for a few seconds before snapping close, meaning that Chris had succeeded in catching a Venipede.

"Bro, you just caught a Pokémon!" Chase then congratulated his friend before they ran deeper into the forest, searching for a better challenge.

* * *

**Back w/ Martin and the Gang!**

Martin and his three traveling companions relaxed under a tree to shadow them from the brightly shining sun. Karina had somehow convinced her boyfriend to stop and chill out for about a half hour. They had also released their Pokémon so that they would relax with them.

Martin's Charmander played with Michael's Chimchar and Jenny's Fennekin and they were enjoying who could make the biggest fire with Charmander winning at the moment. Karina's Snivy had climbed up a tree and it was now fast asleep in it, snoring lightly, while Martin's Froakie laid on its Trainer's lap, enjoying the view of the bright, blue sky.

The four Trainers and their Pokémon were relaxing until a small, purple, rat-like Pokémon started to squeal at them. It had a curled tail, huge red eyes, and sharp fangs and it started to taunt Karina.

Karina was the first to notice the creature. She didn't know which Pokémon it was, but she knew that it definitely a Pokémon.

She then got her Pokédex out of her pocket and pointed it at the small Pokémon. The gadget explained, "**_Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Rattata are able to survive in almost environment thanks to its teeth, which it levels by gnawing on objects. Never let its small size fool you. It is a Normal-Type._**"

"What are you doing babe?" Martin asked as he awoke from his quick nap to see Karina pointing her Pokédex at a Rattata.

"Whoa, a Rattata!" Michael smiled as he searched his knapsack for an empty Pokéball.

"Oh no you don't! That Rattata is mines, Michelangelo!" Karina smirked as her Snivy hopped out of the tree it had been resting out of, ready to battle the nuisance Rattata.

Karina was now ready to battle the wild Pokémon. She had learned from Martin that you had to try to weaken a Pokémon before you attempted to catch it, otherwise it would most likely break out of the thrown Pokéball.

"Snivy, attack with Leaf Tornado!" Karina announced, but her Starter Pokémon stared at its Trainer in confusion.

"Um Karina, I don't think that your Snivy knows Leaf Tornado yet…" Martin told the girl, who struggled to believe what she was hearing.

"But I've trained it a little… which moves does it know instead of Tackle and Leer?" Karina asked.

"Okay, let me see… according to my Pokédex it only knows Leer and Tackle, but it will learn other moves in the future." Martin replied to his girlfriend as he scanned the Grass Snake Pokémon with his Pokédex.

"Okay then, Snivy use Leer," Karina ordered. Her Snivy stared at the Mouse Pokémon with an intimidating look on its face as its eyes glowed a reddish color. The deathly stare frightened the pants off the wild Rattata and lowered its guard.

"Now Tackle!" Karina added. Her Grass-Type Starter Pokémon charged towards Rattata and smashed into it, knocking it out in the process. The wild Pokémon now had swirly figures in its eyes and couldn't get up.

Karina searched her bag for an empty Pokéball. After getting one out, she pressed the button in the middle of it and watched as it expanded to a bigger size. When it was as big as it could become, Karina yanked the red ball at the Rattata.

The Mouse Pokémon watched as the Pokéball homed in on it at a quick speed. As soon as the red ball struck the fainted Pokémon, the Rattata was sucked into the ball. After around eight seconds, the Pokéball popped open, revealing the Rattata smirking happily.

After bursting out of the ordinary Pokéball, the Normal-Type Pokémon used its Quick Attack to swiftly run back into a small jungle. Next thing you know, the four Trainers, along with their Pokémon were following the Rattata into the jungle.

* * *

**With Samuel and Samantha Garrison!**

Meanwhile, the Garrison twins were also exploring the small jungle that Martin and his friends had ran into, and they were unaware that many of their friends were also in it. They were, like Chris and Chase, hoping to train their Pokémon.

"Torchic, follow up with Scratch!" Samuel commanded his Fire-Type Pokémon.

"Piplup, you use Pound!" Samantha commanded her Water-Type Pokémon.

The twins were facing a wild Pidgey and Spearow. Their Starter Pokémon were way more than a match for the birds.

The Chick Pokémon quickly swiped the wild Spearow with the small talons on its small feet and that was the end of that Pokémon. The Penguin Pokémon smashed its wing into the Pidgey, easily knocking it out as well.

"Whoa, those two were completely weak compared to the Spinarak and Venonat we just finished facing." Samuel sighed as he glanced back at the two Pokémon he had conquered with his sister. The Spinarak was covered in bruises and blue feathers while the Venonat had burn marks all over its body.

When both of the twins returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, Samuel glanced over to see a wild Helioptile hopping around in the grass a few feet away from him. Too bad for him, his twin sister had also seen the wild Pokémon.

The siblings eyeballed one another in a determined way, causing their rivalry to begin to fuel once again. "Sammy, let me catch that Helioptile, it's just so cute!" Samantha pleaded, but her brother had another plan. His palm was stuck out, which meant that the way to settle the argument would be a nice, old-fashioned game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. "Oh no, anything but that!" Samantha whined.

"ROSHAMBO! ROSHAMBO! ROSHAMBO!" The twins repeatedly yelled, shaking their fists in union. Rock, Paper, Scissors were how they usually settled their disagreements. They continued to get ties until Samuel switched from Scissors to Rock in the middle of their fifth round in order to beat his sister's "Scissors".

"Oh my Arceus! You're a fucking cheater!" Samantha yelled as she smacked her brother, who let out a villainous laugh. "Who said we couldn't cheat?" The boy smirked before grabbing his Torchic's Pokéball from his belt.

"Torchic, I choose you!" Samuel said as he released his Fire-Type Starter Pokémon from its Pokéball. The Chick Pokémon let out a cry of happiness as it was released from the ball, ready to win another battle.

First, Samuel decided to scan the wild Pokémon with the Pokédex he had received from the Professor. The machine examined the Pokémon and then explained, "**_Helioptile, the Generator Pokémon._** **_They make their home in deserts. They can generate their energy from basking in the sun, so eating food is not a requirement. It is an Electric- and Normal-Type._**"

"Okay, now I'm ready! Torchic, first use Focus Energy and then Scratch!" Samuel commanded his Starter Pokémon, who obeyed its Trainer's orders without question. The Fire-Type got pumped and then it swiped the Generator Pokémon with its sharp claws.

The Electric-Type Pokémon counterattacked by hitting Torchic with a Pound attack, sending it flying away from the Generator Pokémon.

"Use Ember!" Samuel said. His Pokémon unleashed a small, fiery flame from its beck that started to home in on the wild Helioptile before knocking it away in a small explosion. When the cloud of smoke cleared, the wild Pokémon was collapsed on the ground, whining as it had been knocked unconscious.

"I want you to be MINE!" Samuel smiled as he yanked one of his Pokéballs at the now exhausted Pokémon. The gleaming Pokéball struck the wild Helioptile and it was quickly sucked it into the capsule-like device. The ball wiggled for a few seconds before snapping close, much to Samuel's excitement. He picked the ball up from the ground before turning around to see his sister's jealous face staring at him.

"Samuel, I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle, for the ownership of that Helioptile!" Samantha commanded her brother, who just laughed.

"But I caught it!" He smirked which caused his twin sister to begin provoking him.

"Aww, the little Rufflet doesn't want to battle! Look at the itsy bitsy Spinarak!" She provoked which made her brother infuriated.

"I'll wipe that smile off your face! Helioptile, I choose you!" Samuel smirked as he released his newly caught Pokémon from its Pokéball.

"Piplup, let's wash 'em away!" Samantha yelled as she also released her Pokémon. Both Pokémon glared at the other, anxious to begin their rivalry battle.

"Samantha, are you sure that you want to go with this? My Helioptile has the advantage over your Piplup, you CANNOT beat me!" Samuel explained to his sister, who started to talk to herself.

"Man, he's right… my Piplup does have the disadvantage, but I still have to try for Piplup's stake and that Helioptile would be great in Contests!" She said to herself, before getting ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready… you move first!" Samantha said to her brother.

"I will… Helioptile use Charge," Samuel said as the battle began. His Pokémon became cloaked in a huge electrical aura, which started to increase its power.

"What is it doing?" Samantha asked her brother in confusion. The boy answered the question before his twin sister could even complete the sentence.

"It's using Charge to increase the power of its next attack… want a demonstration now? Helioptile, use Thundershock now!" Samuel explained to his sister, who seemed astonished when a huge bolt of electricity struck her Piplup, inflicting a lot of damage in the process.

The attack had taken a lot out of Samantha's Piplup, but it still chose to continue fighting. It wanted to show its Trainer how strong and prideful it was.

"Piplup, use Bubble!" Samantha commanded her Starter Pokémon, who was excited to deal back the damage it had taken.

The Penguin Pokémon unleashed a jet of bubbles onto the wild Helioptile, but instead of inflicting damage to the Pokémon, the bubbles were absorbed into Helioptile's skin, shocking both Samantha and her Piplup.

"What just happened?" Samantha asked. Her Piplup's attack had been absorbed by her brother's Helioptile and it hadn't even done any damage.

"Didn't I tell you that my Helioptile has the ability Dry Skin? It means that Water-Type moves don't do damage against it but they do restore its health!" Samuel smirked.

"Ah, dang… we're in trouble!" Samantha sighed.

"Helioptile, finish this with Thundershock!" Samuel exclaimed. His Pokémon sent one last shock of thunder towards Piplup and it was more than enough to finish the Pokémon.

"I-Impossible!" Samantha cried as she picked her exhausted Piplup up from the ground. She smiled at it and hugged it for at least trying to change the battle.

"Samantha, you did pretty good… here's a Potion, it'll heal your Piplup," Samuel said as he handed his sister a purple spray bottle with a gray top.

* * *

About a mile east, Karina and her friends had caught up to the Rattata from earlier. "Snivy, attack it now!" She said as her Snivy prepared to attack the wild Pokémon.

The Grass Snake Pokémon grew vines and started to whip them around Rattata, hitting it with the long, green whips. "Whoa, I think you just learned Vine Whip!" She smiled as she threw a Pokéball at the Pokémon.

The capsule squirmed around for a few seconds before suddenly snapping close, meaning that Karina had successfully caught the Rattata. Before she could celebrate, Martin called her over to see a litter of around six baby Rattata. They were smaller than the average Rattata and hadn't even grew their purple fur yet.

"Dude, your Rattata was protecting its young." Michael explained.

"You do know what you have to do right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to release my Rattata, but I'll never forget it." Karina smiled as she sent out her Rattata. She then pointed her Pokédex at its ball and pressed the released button. After a blue light cloaked both Rattata and its old Pokéball, a spark of light flashed, meaning that the Rattata had been released.

"RATTTTAAATA!" The wild Rattata smiled as it ran over to its babies. Karina waved goodbye to her ex-Pokémon.

The Trainers then suddenly heard a rustling in the trees. A huge, brown, and angry Pinsir hopped out of the tree and petrified the four Trainers. Its large pair of grey, spiky pincers started glowing a white color as it came towards the four teenagers.

"Thundershock! Ember!" "Bubble!" Two voices echoed through the distance as a Helioptile struck the Pinsir with a Thundershock at the same time that Torchic struck Pinsir with a small flame. A stream of bubbles was the last attack before the Pinsir growled and walked back into the woods. The Garrison twins came from the distance and returned their Pokémon before helping their friends up.

"Thanks cuz, and that's an awesome Helioptile!" Martin thanked his cousin as they hugged. "Thanks, I just caught it." Samuel responded as he put his Pokéballs in his pocket.

"Now that I've seen you, I heard that you caught a Charmander… so do you want our two Fire-Types to face one another?" Samuel questioned his cousin, who smirked as he arose from the ground.

"Of course! What kind of Pokémon Master would I be if I backed down on a challenge?" Martin responded, now holding the Pokéball containing his Charmander in his right hand.

"That's great! Samantha, can you be the referee of this battle?" Samuel asked his sister. "Fine," The girl responded.

After a few minutes, Samuel and Martin stood on two different ends of a huge field of grass… staring at one another in determination. Samuel's Torchic stood beside him, chirping its name repeatedly. Martin's Charmander growled in a state of happiness as it hopped around.

"Okay, this battle will be between Samuel Garrison and Martin Johnson. Each Trainer is able to use only one of their Pokémon and the victor will be decided when the others Pokémon becomes unable to continue." Samantha explained before moving out of the way of the two cousins.

"Okay Charmander… attack with Scratch!" Martin laughed as the battle officially began. The Lizard Pokémon hopped in the air, before coming down to the ground to deliver a nasty scratch to the Chick Pokémon.

"Torchic, this is going to be an exciting battle… so, use Focus Energy!" Samuel smiled as he looked down at his Starter Pokémon. His Torchic was surrounded in a light white aura that glowed quite bright. It was getting pumped, as it became ready to deliver damage.

"Now Ember," Samuel immediately added. The Chick Pokémon opened the beck on its face and unleashed small, round balls of flames at Martin's Charmander.

"That doesn't hurt us! Charmander, you show them how a real Ember looks!" Martin responded. His Charmander hopped into the air and started to spin its tail, causing streams of fire to strike the opposing Pokémon.

"Now Scratch," Martin continued, his Pokémon still delivering the beating. The Fire-Type hopped back and swiped Samuel's Pokémon with its tough claws. After doing so, it growled in happiness.

"Well, since this is appropriate… Torchic use one last Focus Energy and attack with Ember!" Samuel commanded his Starter Pokémon. The Pokémon got pumped up and sent a barrage of flames flying towards Charmander, but Martin was not going to stand for that.

"Oh no you don't… Charmander, you also use Ember!" Martin smirked. His Charmander also sent out a barrage of flames, which flew towards Torchic at a high speed.

The two attacks collided midway between the battlefield and started to push both Pokémon back. After a while, the struggle between the two Embers exploded, causing both of the Fire-Type Pokémon to be pushed onto the ground.

When the Trainers looked down, they saw that both of the Pokémon were on the ground, now unconscious. They had been knocked out by the explosion of the attack clash. Both of them were now out of energy.

"A-A Tie! Martin, you better train… because I'm not going easy on you next time!" Samuel smiled as he returned his Torchic to its ruby red Pokéball and walked off with his sister, heading out of the huge forest.

"Okay, I think it's time we took our leave." Martin told his traveling companion as he left the forest, along with his three friends.

* * *

**Pokémon Debuts**

Venipede, Rattata, Pidgey, Spearow, Spinarak, Venonat, Helioptile, Pinsir

**Pokémon Updates**

Martin J. –Ties with Samuel G. in a battle

Karina M. –Snivy learns Vine Whip; Catches a Rattata; Releases Rattata

Chris J. –Charmander shown to have learned Ember; Catches a Venipede

Samuel G. –Torchic shown to have learned Focus Energy and Ember; Catches a Helioptile; Beats Samantha G. in a battle; Ties with Martin J. in a battle

Samantha G. –Piplup shown to have learned Bubble; Loses to Samuel G. in a battle


End file.
